Silent Passion
by Skoyer
Summary: Kate und Gibbs kommen sich näher...langsam näher , aber welchen Preis ist Kate bereit dafür zu zahlen?Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

So Mädels (oder auch jungs?) 

Für die beiden Die meine erste FF gelesen haben..: liz1988und Snake666(wow hast die story sogar auf deine Favouriten liste gesetzt).dankedanke danke ich hab schon gedacht die interessiert keinen lach 

Und als Antwort darauf hab ich mir gedacht schreibste noch eine...also bidde schön Grüße eure Skoyer 

**Part one**

**Silent passion**

Sie wusste nicht ganz genau wann „es" angefangen hatte. Wobei es ihr auch schwer fiel „es" genau zu beschreiben. Sie wusste nur eins... sie mochte es. Mehr als sie vielleicht sollte. Aber es war wie ein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen, niemand bemerkte es, nur sie beide konnten die versteckten Berührungen, Blicke und Worte richtig deuten. Und Kate wusste, wenn sie nicht bald damit aufhören würde, wäre sie es, die dem ganzen ein Ende setzt. Und dazu hätte sie 2 Möglichkeiten. Zum einen könnte sie das Ncis ganz verlassen und wieder beim Secret Service anfangen, oder sie würde alles auf eine Karte setzen. Der Einsatz war hoch aber was hatte sie schon zu verlieren, wenn der mögliche Gewinn so verführerisch schien?

_Flashback_

Es war der 21.Februar und wohl so gegen 23.00 Uhr als sie an ihrem Computer eingeschlafen sein musste.

Als sie kurz darauf wieder erwachte bemerkte sie die kleine Blaue Decke die um ihren Körper gewickelt war und der Geruch der ihr von dem Material in die Nase stieg war unverwechselbar.

_/Er hat mich zugedeckt?...Was war dem in dem Kaffee drin das er so nett ist/_

Sich langsam aufrichtend blicke sie hinüber zu dem Schreibtisch ihres Chefs, doch Gibbs hielt seine Augen stur auf dem Bildschirm gerichtet und bemerkte sie gar nicht.

Die Decke nicht aufgeben wollend legte sie sich wieder so gemütlich wie es eben an einem Schreibtisch ging wieder hin und genoss den Duft der sie umströmte.

Wäre sie 2 Sekunden länger sitzen geblieben hätte sie den warmen Blick aus Eisblauen Augen auf sich gespürt der sie nun die ganze Nacht begleitete.

_tbc...ach ja reviews wären echt lieb gä_


	2. Chapter 2

Mädels ihr seid klasse vielen dank an** melanie96,** **liz1988** und **Snake666**...vielen dank

so es geht weiter ...diesmal mit etwas mehr körperkontakt  
Part II

Über diese Nacht verlor keiner ein Wort, auch wenn sie damit gerechnet hatte das er sie auf ihr unangebrachtes Verhalten, einfach so am Arbeitsplatz einzuschlafen, ansprechen und zurechtweisen würde.  
Doch nichts geschah.  
Sie hielt es zuerst noch für eine nette Geste seinerseits, vielleicht hatte er einen guten Tag gehabt oder er kam besonders gut mit einem Fall voran, doch die nächste Situation ließ keinen Zweifel daran, das etwas anderes in der Luft lag.  
Etwas Besonderes.

Flashback

Seit der Sache mit der Decke waren anderthalb Wochen vergangen und Kate hatte es auch schon fast wieder vergessen ,als sie von Gibbs an seinen Schreibtisch gerufen wurde.

„Kate, zu mir. Mit dieser Akte von McRichardson stimmt irgendwas nicht."

Schnell erhob sie sich und stellte sich in ausreichenden Abstand neben ihn um einen genaueren Blick in die Akte werfen zu können.  
Sich völlig auf die Aufgabe vor sich konzentrierend bemerkte sie nicht das Gibbs sie die ganze Zeit über ansah.  
Wie immer wenn sie nachdachte kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und Gibbs schien davon geradezu fasziniert zu sein.  
Er bemerkte dabei nicht einmal das McGee sehr wohl sah wem mehr Aufmerksamkeit galt, der Akte oder der Person die sich gerade darin vertiefte.  
Dabei konnte er sehen wie Gibbs seine Beobachtung versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich zu gestalten.

Er gab vor auf seinem Monitor vermeintliche Hinweise für die Akte zu suchen doch lediglich half ihm dies ausgezeichnet Kates Gesicht zu beobachten, denn selbiges befand sich unmittelbar neben dem Bildschirm.

Dabei stich er sich in ruhigen Bewegungen mit seinem Zeige und Mittelfinger über seinen Mund und in seinem Blick lag eindeutig Begehren, soviel stand für McGee fest.

Nun hatte Kate etwas an der Akte gefunden und drehte schnell ihren Kopf zu ihrem Boss der seine Augen, zu schnell als das sie etwas von seinem Starren hätte bemerken können, auf seinen Monitor richtete.

„Ich denke das McRichardson zu dieser Zeit überhaupt nicht in Norfok stationiert war. Das würde absolut nicht mit seinen Einsätzen in der Südlichen Pazifikregion übereinstimmen. Sehen sie hier...", sie bewegte sich ein Stück näher zu ihm um so besser zu zeigen was sie meinte.  
Mit dem Finger fuhr sie die Daten entlang,

„Hier , das wären Drei volle Monate in denen er an beiden Orten gleichzeitig hätte sein müssen."  
Gibbs wunderte sich, jedoch nur kurz, und entschied seinerseits die Daten genauer mit seinem Finger unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Er legte die Hand flach auf die Seite mit den Aufenthaltsorten und platzierte sie dicht neben Kates, berührte sie aber noch nicht.

Doch anscheinend reichte das schon um sie zu verunsichern. Sie blickte verwundert in sein Gesicht doch selbiges hielt er immer noch stur auf die Akte gerichtet.

/Kate...kaum war er einmal nett zu dir glaubst du in jedem auch nur „fast" Körperkontakt ein Zeichen zu entdecken. Werd endlich erwachsen/

In dem Glauben sich geirrt zu haben richtete sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf diesen McRichardson , welcher wegen einer Verschwundenen Frau aus seiner Einheit nun verdächtigt wurde sie ermordet zu haben.

Gibbs schien ernsthaft zu überlegen und ging die Daten nochmals durch.  
„Mhhh...du könntest Recht haben mit den Drei Monaten, aber was ist dann in der Zeit danach geschehen? Da hängt er sozusagen in der Luft weil er da schon suspendiert wurde."

Nun fuhr er seinerseits die Buchstaben mit seinem Zeigefinger entlang und berührte dabei wie zufällig ihre Hand die immer noch auf der Akte lag. Sie zuckte nur kurz mit der ihrigen doch dachte sie nicht daran sie jetzt weg zu nehmen.

_/Mh, na dann lass mal sehn was du jetzt machst...dann werde ich sehen ob das letze mal nur ein Zufall war.../_

Doch er schien der gleichen Ansicht zu sein.

Er stoppte an der Stelle wo ihre Hand lag und legte seine daneben. Nun berührten sich die Seiten und sie konnte fühlen, das seine warmen Finger ihren kalten etwas Wärme spendeten.

Die Zeit schien eingehfrohren, niemand sagte mehr etwas, keiner von beiden bewegte sich. Sie atmeten noch einige flache Atemzüge bis sie von McGee zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt wurden.

Bei seinen Worten „Boss, ich habe einige Nachforschungen angestellt in der McRichardson Sache und hab seine Frau zu seinem jetzigen Aufenthaltsort befragt.", zuckte Kate sofort von der leicht gebückten Haltung in eine aufrechte und versuchte ihr etwas nervöses Gesicht mit einem Pokerface zu überspielen.

Gibbs für seinen Teil blieb völlig ruhig sitzen und sagte nur noch „Und? Wo ist er jetzt?"  
McGee sah nun ein wenig geknickt aus.Er hatte schon gedacht das Gibbs ertappter aussehen würde, denn von seinen Platz hatte er ganz genau diese Aktion beobachten können. Und ein ertappter Gibbs war sicherlich ein seltener Anblick.

„Äm er ist zu Hause, bei seiner Frau.", antwortete er noch schnell.

„Na dann nichts wie hin, Bambino, ließ sich ein grinsender Dinozzo vernhemen, der gerade das Büro betreten hatte.  
„Und du auch, Tony!", sagte Gibbs ruhig, die Augen wieder auf seinen Computer gerichtet.

„Ähm, ich?Warum denn ich? Reicht es nicht wenn unser Probie alleine hinfährt?", versuchte Tony sich heruaszureden.

„Nein, du fährst mit. Und ich will keine Klagen hören von wegen, mit 130 Kmh gegen die Leitplanke gerauscht bloß weil ihr euch nicht einigen könnt welchen Radiosender ihr hört, verstanden?", Gibbs verlieh seinen Worten soviel wie möglich Nachdruck, auf Diskussionen war er nun wirklich nicht aus.

„Hey Boss, er hat Glenn Miller den Stones vorgezogen! Und glaub mir, bei Glenn Miller ist mir die Leitplanke lieber!"

Kate saß wieder relativ entspannt an ihrem Platz und mischte sich nun ein.  
„Also ich für meinen Teil mag Glenn Miller, sag bloß du hast keine Schwäche für Jazz Tony?"

Er setze den wohl machohaftesten Blick auf den ein Mann zu bieten hat und sagte mit gewohnt verführerischer Stimme: „Ich hab für ganz andere Sachen eine Schwäche...Schätzchen."

Gibbs hatte nun genug."Dinozzo, geh jetzt endlich oder ich schleif dich höchstpersönlich zu meinem Wagen und fahre selbst.Und du weißt ja wie ich den 5Uhr-Verkehr liebe, hab ich recht?"

Nich gewillt schon heute zu sterben, schnappte Tony McGee am Kragen und zerrte ihn mit den Worten, „Bambino, heute gewinnen die Stones!", nach draußen.

Kate schmunzelte vor sich hin und wollte sich auch schon wieder ihrer Aufgabe zuwenden als sie sich noch einmal kurz zu Gbbs Schreibtisch umdrehte und seinen Blick aufing.

Keiner der beiden wand die Augen ab und warmes Braun schien sich mit kalten Blau zu vermischen.

Kate bemerkte wie ihre Atmung wieder flacher wurde und ihre Handflächen - nass vor Nervosität jegliches arbeiten am Computer scheinbar unmöglich machten denn wer hatte schon Lust auf einen elektrischen Schlag weil man die Tastatur unter Wassr gesetzt hat.!

Die Luft schien zu vibrieren und nur diese beiden ozeangleichen Augen hielten sie in der Realität.

Nach endlosen Minuten dann, klingelte Kates Handy und sie konnte noch ein kurzes Aufblitzen aus seinem Blick erhaschen ehe sie mit einem Lächeln abnahm.

/Oh mann in was bin ich da hinein geraten.../

_tbc und hab ich schonmal erwähnt das ich eure reviews liebe!_


	3. Chapter 3

thanks an alle und klar geht es weiter

**Part III**

Das war das erste Mal das er sie auf eine nicht berufliche Art und Weiße berührte, nicht so unpersönlich.

Zum ersten Mal war es persönlich gemeint gewesen, und wenn nur die Berührung ihrer Hand ausreichte um in ihr ein solches Schwindelgefühl hervorzukitzeln, war sie neugierig darauf, wie es dann erst sein würde wenn er sie...ja wenn was!

_Flashback_

Tage vergingen und Situationen wie diese passierten immer öfter.

Dabei beginnt es für gewöhnlich ganz normal.

Entweder musste er etwas bei ihr genauer nachsehen oder sie sammelte mal wieder den Müll von allen ein und blieb länger als vielleicht nötig bei seinem Schreibtisch stehen.

Auch das gute alte Internet diente den beiden unbemerkte Signale auszutauschen.

Auf Kates Monitor blinkte gegen 18 Uhr Abends eine Nachicht, sie klinkt darauf und staunt nicht schlecht über den Verfasser und den Inhalt:

**Gibbs:**„Hi, ich hatte das Gefühl du bist noch Online"

Sofort breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus denn besagter Special Agent saß keine 5 Meter von ihr entfernt an seinem Schreibtisch und schaute gebannt auf seinen PC . Sie antwortete schnell:

**Todd: **"Tja, die Arbeit macht sich ja nicht von selbst. Wenn du mir helfen würdest käme ich schneller voran."

**Gibbs**:" Nun komm schon. Soviel kann es ja nicht sein, wenn wir den McRichardson Fall gerade abgeschlossen haben."

Kate schürzte die Lippen.

_/Was soll den das heißen? Ich hab ne ganze Wagenladung Akten die ich noch bearbeiten muss.../_

**Todd**:" Hey weißt du nicht mehr das ich die Berichte und die andern 5 Akten bis morgen fertig haben muss? Das dauert garantiert noch 3 Stunden!"

**Gibbs:** "Oh das heißt also das ich noch 3 Stunden deine Gesellschaft genießen kann ja?"

Kate musste trotz ihres Unmutes ob seiner Auffassung das sie zu wenig zu tun hatte grinsen, wollte aber auf keinen Fall schon klein bei geben.

**Todd:**" Oh glaub mir wenn ich noch so lange hier sein muss, werde ich unausstehlich. Das wird sicher ne Tortur für dich mich zu ertragen. Also hilfst du mir?"

Sie linste einmal kurz zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und sah das er aufstand.

_/Strike...Kate du hasts einfach drauf...teehee/_

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr und McGee wunderte sich, denn Kate hatte ihn nicht gerufen oder ähnliches Natürlich hatte er den Mail-Kontakt nicht mitbekommen, genauso wenig wie Gibbs und Kate bemerkten, das McGee der einzige war der jede ihrer Berührungen mitbekam.

„Also, wo klemmts denn?", fragte ein überraschend ruhiger Gibbs.

Kate begann ob der neu gewonnen Nähe zu ihm erneut zu zittern und überspielte es indem sie ihren Nacken mit der rechten Hand entlangfuhr als wäre sie dort verspannt. Gibbs jedoch bemerkte ihre Nervosität ganz genau und beschloss in den Angriff über zu gehen, nachdem sie ihm ihr Anliegen mitteilte.

„Naja ich wollte eigentlich nur das du 2 von meinen &Berichten übernimmst denn alle schaffe ich beim besten willen nicht." Gibbs beugte sich ein wenig mehr zu ihr hin und flüsterte,

„Kein Problem Agent Todd aber zuvor liegt mir noch ihr Körperliches wohl am Herzen."

Sie wunderte sich was er wohl damit meinen könnte, dachte aber nicht daran das ihre vorgespielte Verspannung etwas damit zu tun haben könnte.

„O..okay!"

Gibbs richtete sich wieder auf und bemerkte McGees blickt, der noch immer auf ihm ruhte.

„McGee!", schnarrte er.

Tim zuckte erschrocken zusammen. "JA, boss!"

„Sagte ich ihnen nicht das sie unten bei Abby die letzen Laborwerte holen sollen?"

„N..nein, Boss das sollte Tony machen, und der ist schon seit einer halben Stunde dort unten."

Gibbs lächelte und setze seinen überlegenen Blick auf.

„Und da machst du dir keine Sorgen das Abby mit einem anderem im Sarg, „Fang die Ledermaus" spielt?"

McGee bekam plötzlich große Augen und beschloss doch lieber mal nach unten zu schauen und ging mit schnellem Schritt in Richtung Fahrstuhl.

„Ach McGee!", sagte Gibbs noch schnell.

„Ja Boss?"

„Wenn sie schon mal in der Nähe des Kaffeeautomaten sind können sie mir auch gleiche einen mitbringen.", grinste er.

„Aber Boss", wunderte sich McGee, „Der nächste Kaffeeautomat 3 Blocks von hier entfernt?"

„Ich sagte ja auch „In der Nähe" und nicht gleich daneben!"

„Geht klar Boss...geht klar. "Damit war er auch schon im Fahrstuhl nach unten verschwunden.

Gibbs lächelte zufrieden denn nun waren alle Mitarbeiter überall, nur nicht im Hauptbüro.

Dort waren nur noch ein gewisser Special Agent und seine Mitarbeiterin welche ihn nun verwundert anblickte.

Er drehte sich wieder ihr zu und bemerkte mit einem schmunzeln „Okay...wo waren wir?"

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry an alle wegen dem vorigen chapter...da hat sich wohl nen scherz erlaubt und irgenwie hat es das 4 chapter geshaft sich als dritten zu tarnen also versuch ichs nochmal

Danke an euch, ihr seid meine motivation!

Lg Skoyer

**Part IV**

Dort waren nur noch ein gewisser Special Agent und seine Mitarbeiterin welche ihn nun verwundert anblickte.  
Er drehte sich wieder ihr zu und bemerkte mit einem schmunzeln „Okay...wo waren wir?"

Kates Augen wurden groß und sie fragte sich ernsthaft in was sie sich da hineingeritten hatte.  
Unsicherheit übernahm nun die Oberhand in ihrem Kopf denn für bekanntlich ist der Geist, im Gegensatz zum Gefühl, in einer Situation der man sich nicht gewachsen fühlt der Stärkere der beiden.  
Folglich fiel auch ihre Antwort aus.  
„Gibbs , ist schon okay...äm ich also ich komm auch so klar okay?"

_/Oh Mann ich bin doch sonst nicht so feige...Kate nimm dich zusammen/_  
Gibbs sah etwas verwundert drein.  
„Eben sagst du noch ich solle dir helfen und jetzt meinst du du schaffst es auch alleine?"  
Kate setze ein selbstbewusstes Gesicht auf und ließ ihren Tonfall härter klingen.  
_/Schauspielern is alles /_  
„Tja, ich bin eben nicht du der sich für jede zu erledigende Aufgabe seine Leute zusammensucht,"  
/_Halloooo? Alles klar bei dir da drin? Was fällt dir ein ihm derartige Sachen vorzuwerfen/_, flüsterte ihre kleine Stimme im Hinterkopf.  
_/Was weiß ich, er macht mich einfach unglaublich nervös, und da ist Angriff die beste Verteidigung. Du weißt ganz genau wie gefährlich es werden kann wenn „diese Sache" aufliegt.../ __  
__/Pö wen interessierts? Dir gefällt es ihm gefällt es wo ist also das Problem/ __  
__/Ach halt dich raus, du verstehst es eh nicht./_  
Gibbs hatte von ihrem inneren Konflikt natürlich nichts mitbekommen und sah sie nur verständnislos an.  
„Kate, hast du plötzlich irgendein Problem mit unserer Arbeitsweise?", fragte er misstrauisch.  
Sie bemerkte das sie diese ganze Sache anders gemeint hatte als sie bei ihm angekommen war und versuchte sich schnell herauszureden.

„Äh...ach vergiss es, ich bin einfach geschafft...ja und müde auch noch und nun kannst du dich wieder hinsetzen weil ich nämlich arbeiten muss...okay?"

Sie schaute ihn etwas verloren nach diesem zugegeben ziemlich unglückliches zusammen gewürfelten Wortsalat an und versuchte sich weg zu drehen.  
Doch Gibbs schien zu merken das ihr die Situation mehr als zu schaffen machte.  
Langsam bewegte er sich wieder näher zu ihr und kniete sich neben ihren Stuhl.  
„Kate... wenn es für dich unangenehm ist das..."

Doch sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden sondern unterbrach ihn , von der Nervosität noch ziemlich zittrig, mit lauter werdender Stimme.  
„Gibbs, es ist alles okay, wirklich du kannst gehen ich mein...äh.., ich stehe nur ein wenig unter Zeitdruck und dann kommst du ...und du...du schaffst es einfach...das ich...das ich..", sie verlor den Faden als er mit seiner Hand ihren Mund leicht bedeckte und sie mit einem solch offenen Blick ansah das ihr der Atem stockte.

„Shhh...", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.  
Doch mit seiner Hand an ihrem Mund erreichte er das totale Gegenteil. In ihrem inneren begann sich ein Wirbel zu bilden der von ihrem Bauch hinauf in ihren Kopf zog und dort alle rationalen Gedanken weg blies. Sie konnte ihn riechen , diese einzig artige Mixtur aus Seife und etwas was unvergleichbar er sein musste, sie konnte ihn fast schmecken wenn sie nur mehr von ihm gehabt hätte...viel mehr.  
Doch wie gelähmt saß sie an ihrem Schreibtisch und nur er hielt sie am Leben.  
Seine Fingerspitzen berührten ihren Mund fast gar nicht. Es war vielmehr ein Hauch und ihr Atem war möglicherweise das einzige was seine Finger mit ihrem Mund verband. Doch dies allein genügte um sie um den Verstand zu bringen.  
Er beobachtete ihre schneller werdende Atmung und konnte diese kleinen Luftzüge an den empfindlichen Kuppen seiner Finger spüren.  
Die Art wie er auf ihre durch seine Hand halbverdeckten Lippen schaute hatte eine Sinnlichkeit an sich, das Kate dachte auf der Stelle vergehen zu müssen ,wenn er nicht bald damit aufhören würde.  
Seine Hand auf ihrem Mund... es war wie ein Kuss...der mehr versprechend darauf wartete auch von einem der beiden erwidert zu werden. Doch meistens kommt es anders und öfter noch als man denkt.

Langsam nahm er seine Finger von ihrem Lippen und strich in einer sehr langsamen Bewegung die Kontur ihrer Unterlippe mit seinem Ringfinger entlang. Sie konnte nichts weiter tun als ihn dabei beobachten denn alle ihre Sinne waren nur auf seine Berührung ausgerichtet.  
Endlich sagte er etwas.

„Gib mir die 2 Akten, ich hab eh nicht mehr soviel zu tun."  
Kate erwachte aus der Starre und nahm die 2 Obersten Akten und reichte sie ihm herüber.  
„Vielen Dank", nuschelte sie und versuchte jeden Augenkontakt zu vermeiden.

„Äm Kate?", fragte Gibbs vorsichtig.  
Unsicher kam die Antwort. "Was ist?"  
„Auf den Akten steht, "Bereits vollständig bearbeitet", ich nehme an die hast du schon selbst fertiggestellt?", grinste er.

Kate spürte wie sie Rot wurde und schnappte sich schnell die Akten aus seiner Hand und reichte ihm 2 andere, diesmal unbearbeitete .  
„Nochmals vielen Dank." Sprach sie schnell.  
Er antwortete nicht darauf sondern ging gleich zu seinem Platz.

_/Oh Mann...was war denn das gerade? Wenn das schon solch ein Schwindelgefühl auslöst...oh Mein Gott/_

Tbc... :


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay Mädels etwas früher als ich dachte kann ich doch was neus reinstellen._

_Vielen Dank an __liz1988__und an __Snake666__. Ich liebe eure Reviews. Hey Melanie96...was is mit dir?such_

_Auch wenns euch nich gefällt schreibts ruhig dann weiß ich was ich besser machen muss._

Wir laufen in großen Schritten dem ende entgegen auch wenns heute etwas weniger is  
Much fun. Eure Skoyer

**Part V**

Durchaus hatte diese Begegnung eine relativ große Wirkung auf Kate gehabt.  
Okay das wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Sie brannte. Wenn er nur den Raum betrat merkte sie das ihre Wangen glühten und sich ihr Körper in eine Sauna verwandelte.  
Doch das Feuer hielt sich noch in Grenzen. Sie wusste, würde er ihr noch einmal so nahe kommen könnte er einen wahren Flächenbrand entzünden der sie beide in ein Szenario verwandelt das selbst Satan persönlich neidisch werden ließe.

Ihre Selbstbeherrschung drohte von mal zu mal mehr zu schwinden wenn er in ihre Richtung sah.  
Oft erblickte sie dabei ein schelmisches Lächeln oder ein Augenzwinkern das vertrauter nicht hätte sein können.  
Sie würde nicht mehr lange so weitermachen können. Wenn , dann würde man eines Tages nur noch ein Häufchen Asche finden .

_/Mh nette Grabaufschrift: Vor Verlangen verbrannt/_

„Na dann Katie, „, murmelte sie im Stillen, „ lass es nicht so weit kommen!"

Der Tag war recht anstrengend gewesen. Tony hatte genervt und noch dazu hatten sie 2 neue Fälle aufgeladen bekommen.  
Und Überstunden…. Als einzige mit Abbs zusammen, das rundete das Chaos noch ab.  
Diese war gerade noch mal in Ducky's Büro gelaufen um einige Sachen zu holen während Kate , soweit ihre Kenntnisse ausreichten, im Mikroskop die letzte Blutprobe eines Vergewaltigers untersuchte.

Ihre Verspannung hatte sich zu einer Verhärtung ihres gesamten Rückens entwickelt, was ihr mehr zu schaffen machte als sie zugeben wollte. Die leicht gebückte Haltung wurde schnell zu einer Tortur doch wie ein Mantra wiederholte sie folgenden Satz immer wieder flüsternd:  
„Wer den Präsidenten einmal beschützt hat wird sich von einer lumpigen Verkrampfung doch nicht in die Knie zwingen lassen".

Sich immer wieder kurz aufrichtend versuchte sie so gut wie eben möglich eine irreversible Schädigung ihres Rückens zu verhindern aber eine weitere Stunde würde sie nicht überleben.  
Völlig in Gedanken und stetig diesen Satz flüsternd merkte sie nicht den einen gewissen Agenten, mit den wohl blausten Augen die sie je gesehen hatte, der Abby's Lab betrat.  
Sich langsam annährend machte er keinen Laut und schmunzelte über ihre Worte.

Kate sprang fast in die Luft als sie seine dunkle weiche Stimme nah an ihrem Ohr flüstern hörte :" Der Präsident is ja auch ne Mücke im Vergleich zu deinem Rücken Kate, physisch wie psychisch."

Erschrocken drehte sie sich zur Quelle der Worte herum und blickte genau in Gibbs belustigt grinsendes Gesicht.  
„Gibbs….", seufzte Kate. „Jag mir ja nicht noch einmal so einen Schrecken ein, sonst kann mich Ducky bald sezieren.", witzelte sie um ihre Nervosität zu überspielen.

Gibbs Lächeln jedoch wurde plötzlich zu einem ernsten Ausdruck als er sagte „Du meinst ich würde das zulassen mh?"  
Kate bemerkte das dieses Gespräch wohl kaum bei Themen der Arbeit bleiben würde, also zog sie es vor schnell auf neutrales Terrain einzulenken.

Sie drehte sich wieder zum Mikroskop und schaute, die stechenden Schmerzen ihres Rückens ignorierend interessiert hinein.  
„Ich denke der Typ könnte es gewesen sein. Dieses Blut weißt auch die Krankheit der Sichelzellenanämie auf. Genau wie die Probe die wir auf dem Teppich gefunden haben."

Gibbs hörte jedoch nur mit halben Ohr zu und stellte sich näher als es vielleicht notwenig war hinter sie und schaute über ihre Schulter.  
„Bist du dir da sicher Kate?", fragte er , Interesse vortäuschend. „Also ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, alles weißt in dieser Probe darauf hin."

Sie zuckte wieder zurück als sie merkte das er ihr so nahe war und wollte ihm den Platz geben den er brauchte um in das Mikroskop zu schauen.  
Doch Gibbs hatte keineswegs vor dies genauer zu untersuchen.  
Ihm lag mehr an Kates Rücken. Er versperrte ihr jegliche Fluchtmöglichkeit in dem er sich mit beiden Armen am Tisch abstütze und sie sich so mit ihrem Rücken an seine Brust gedrückt nicht mehr fortbewegen konnte.

„Ich denke" , flüsterte er , „das ich deiner Verspannung etwas Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollte, sonst könnte das wirklich böse enden."  
Sie war zu keiner Erwiderung fähig sondern stand wie gelähmt in dieser fast Umarmung und konnte die Hitze seines Oberkörpers fühlen.  
„Okay…das nehme ich als ein Ja…", murmelte er nachdem sie geschwiegen hatte.

Langsam nahm er seine Arme von dem Tisch und fuhr federleicht an ihren Armen entlang zu ihren Schulter hinauf, so dass eine Gänsehaut fast augenblicklich ihren gesamten Körper überzog.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Mädels ihr seid einfach Spitze!...eure reviews und das es euch gefällt machen mich glücklicher als alles andere  
nochwas für euch zum Sonntag: (okay fast montag)

* * *

**Part VI**

Langsam nahm er seine Arme von dem Tisch und fuhr federleicht an ihren Armen entlang zu ihren Schulter hinauf, so dass eine Gänsehaut fast augenblicklich ihren gesamten Körper überzog.

Mit sanften aber dennoch festen Bewegungen massierte er ihre verspannten Schultern und lockerte die Muskeln schon nach relativ kurzer Zeit.  
„Und? Ist es nun besser!", fragte er leise.  
Sie war schon versucht zu sagen das nun alles wieder in Ordnung ist doch, wollte sie keinesfalls diese neu-gewonnene Berührung durch den Mann der sie um den Verstand brachte wieder aufgeben.  
„Mmmhh..nein noch nicht ganz…..", murmelte sie mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Mhmh", war seine einzige Erwiderung mit der er nun begann feine Kreise mit seinen Fingerspitzen auf Kates Nacken zu Zeichnen. Er folgte einem unsichtbaren Muster das sich von ihrem Hals bis zur Unterseite ihrer Schultern befinden musste.

Aus dem Massieren wurde zunehmend ein Streicheln das viel mehr intimer war als ein Kuss in diesem Moment hätte sein können.  
Kate musste alle noch vorhandene Selbstbeherrschung mobilisieren um ein aufkommendes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Schaudernd wünschte sie sich mehr…mehr Berührung, mehr Kontakt…mehr von ihm.

„Gefällt dir das Kate?", flüsterte er mit samtiger Stimme. Sie konnte seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Ohr fühlen was sie erneut zum zittern brachte.  
Ihre Antwort war mehr ein Seufzen als ein „Ja" aber es reichte um auf Gibbs Gesicht ein herrlich verruchtes Lächeln zu zaubern.  
„Und….willst du…mehr?"  
Kate presste sich als Antwort nur noch mehr an seinen Oberkörper und wartete was er ihr anbieten würde.

Mit seinen Händen fuhr er ihren Rücken entlang südwärts und berührte so viel von ihr wie möglich, denn durch ihre derzeitige Position war viel von seiner Brust bedeckt. Langsam glitten seine Finger an ihren empfindlichen Seiten hinab bis sie oberhalb ihres Po's kurz zum liegen kamen.

Sachte strichen sie über das Material ihres T-Shirts und glitten langsam, so das sie es fast nicht bemerkte, unter den Stoff wo sie auf die erhitzte Haut ihres Rückens trafen. Kate musste nun kurz aufkeuchen doch Gibbs schien seine Reise noch nicht beendet zu haben. Kate bemerkte das sich sein Atem gleichermaßen wie der ihrige beschleunigte und er ebenfalls darum bemüht war ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken.

Er änderte die Richtung und glitt unter dem Shirt schon fast träge auf die Vorderseite ihres Körpers.  
Beide Hände lagen nun besitz ergreifend auf ihrem flachen Bauch und Kate musste trotz des Wirbels der sich in ihrem Kopf ausbreitete lächeln als sie merkte das diese langsam höher rutschten...

Plötzlich hörte sie die Klingel des Aufzuges und wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhren sie schnell auseinander.

„Hey Big Boss, ich dachte du bist mit Tony weg? Der ist gerade zum Auto gelaufen uns sagte mir du hättest ihm befohlen auf ihn zu warten."  
Abby kam mit schnellen Schritt in ihr Labor gelaufen mit einer Unmenge an Reagenzgläsern in den Händen.

Kate wie Gibbs warum heftigst darum bemüht ihrem Atem wieder eine angemessene Frequenz zu geben und brachten einigen Abstand zwischen sich .  
„Hä? Was isn mit euch los? Habt ihr n Marathon hinter euch?", fragte Abby skeptisch.

„Wie Marathon?", murmelte Kate und sah in den ausgeschalteten Monitor des Computers.  
Schemenhaft konnte sie ihr Gesicht erkennen aber was hatte das mit Marathon zu tun?

„Hier Schatz schau mal in meinen Spiegel dann merkst du was ich meine." Mit diesen Worten reichte Abbs ihr einen mit Spinnen verzierten Taschenspiegel in dem sich Kate betrachten konnte.

Nun wusste sie was Abbs meinte…sie sah aus als wäre sie 42 Km in einer Stunde gelaufen.

* * *

tbc... Muhahahaha hachja kann abbs fieß sein bitte bitte reviewd 

Lg Skoyer  
hab euch lieb


	7. Chapter 7

_Vielen Vielen dank An Snake und Liz, ihr seid die besten!_

_da ich heute nacht nicht schlafen konnte...  
bidde sehr wieder n häppchen, ichhab mich verbotener weise mal zitaten aus der serie bedient.,...die haben einfach zu gut gepasst  
enjoy_

**Part VI**

Das sie beinahe ertappt worden waren, nagte mehr an Kates Gewissen als sie es zuerst wahr haben wollte. Die Angst das sie beiden erwischt werden könnten und dadurch ihre Jobs verlieren würden, war allgegenwärtig. Allgegenwärtig war aber auch das Verlangen nach ihm. Sie wünschte sich noch mehr von ihm zu spüren...ihn noch mal so zu fühlen.

Dieser Begegnung in Abbys Lap folgten Träume welche sie noch bis in den Tag hinein verfolgten. In diesen war alles soviel einfacher. Dort fühlte sich die Sehnsucht fast so echt an, das Kate noch am nächsten Morgen das nur allzu vertraute ziehen in der Magengegend bemerkte. In ihren Träumen neckten sie sich , spielten miteinander das Spiel, das so alt wie die Zeit, aber gleichzeitig so neu vertraut war, das Kate bald nur noch einen Wunsch hatte. In der Realität so von ihm geküsst, verführt und geliebt zu werden.

Im Büro fiel es ihr teilweise unendlich schwer bei Besprechungen nicht einfach anzufangen zu sabbern wenn er sie mit seinen Eisblauen Augen in einem Blick gefangen hielt ,der mehr als zweideutig Dinge versprach wie Kate sie noch in der letzen Nacht von ihrer Phantasie geschenkt bekommen hatte.

McGee saß zwischen ihr und ihm an dem großen Tisch und der von ihr unbemerkt geglaubte Augenkontakt blieb vor seinen , von Tony als ungeschulten betitelten, Augen keineswegs verborgen.  
Er musste leise schmunzeln als Kate den Blick ablenkend auf die Akte vor sich abwandte als er sie 3 Sekunden zu lange betrachtete.

"Hey Bambino...vergisses!", stichelte Tony. „Auch wenn du glaubst das du sie rumbekommen könntest, bei Kate ist das unmöglich. Ich versuche das seit Jahren und nun ja...langsam glaube ich auch das sie an Männern nicht interessiert ist."

Kate schnappte nach Luft. „TONY!"  
„Was denn?", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. „Du bist die einzige die meinem Charme widerstehen konnte. Das ist eben ungewöhnlich."  
„Vielleicht", grinste sie nun, „Bin ich die einzige die erkannt hat das du nur auf das eine aus bist!"  
Tony zog eine Grimasse. „Ach quatsch! Bei dir wäre es mir ernst ...rrrrrrr!"

„DiNozzo!", schaltete sich Gibbs endlich ein.  
„Hab ich dir nicht schon Hundert mal aus meinem kleinen schwarzen Büchlein vorgelesen?"  
„Meinst du das 1000 Gelegenheiten für nen Kaffee in einer Stunde?"  
Gibbs Stimme wurde härter.  
„Wie lautet Regel Nr. 12, Tony?"

Der schwarzhaarige Agent setze ein selbstsicheres Gesicht auf.  
„Ha die weiß ich, Klaue niemals einem Marine seinen Kaffee, wenn du überleben willst!"

„Das war Regel Nr.23.",warf McGee ein.  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre Timothy nun feinstes Hühnerfrikassee.  
„Bambino hier unterhalten sich 2 Erwachsene...also Ruhe.!"  
„Erwachsene wissen normalerweise das sie ihre Hausaufgaben machen sollten, wenn sie es schon in der Schule ständig versäumt haben.", belehrte ihn Gibbs.

Tony schaute geschockt umher und stotterte, „Woher weißt du das Boss!" Er blickte Hilfesuchend zu Kate. „Kate, warum weiß er immer alles!"  
Sie lächelte nur. „Erinnere dich an Abby's Worte. Gibbs ist wie der Weihnachtsmann, er weiß wenn du unartig warst!"  
Sie ordnete den Papierkram vor sich und wollte gerade auf den aktuellen Fall zu sprechen kommen, als McGee noch eine Frage stellte.  
„Und was ist nun Regel 12? Die ist mir gänzlich unbekannt..."

Kate blickte verstohlen zu Gibbs als dieser sprach, „Später McGee, ich denke der Mord an dem Marine ist weit wichtiger als das."

_/ooooookay...war das jetzt eine Erlaubnis für das was wir beide haben oder ist das ne Art Schlussstrich? Tony ich bring dich um wenn du ihn wieder auf seine verdammten Regeln gebracht hast.../_Ihr klangen

Gibbs Worte noch allzu vertraut in den Ohren...

_Romance between Agents Kate...it never works._

tbc...

bitte bitte fb


	8. Chapter 8

_so lady's das ist der vorletze teil also enjoy thxc an Liz knuddl _

_eure Skoyer

* * *

_

**Part VIII**

Es fiel ihr ziemlich schwer sich wieder auf die Besprechung zu konzentrieren aber schlussendlich hatte sie es doch geschafft einige konstruktive Vorschläge bezüglich des aktuellen Falls abzugeben.

Mit neuen Aufgaben beladen strömten alle Mitglieder des Teams in den Fahrstuhl um oben im Hauptbüro diese so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen denn Gibbs schien trotz der 5 Tasse Kaffe die er jetzt um 10 Uhr Vormittags bereits intus hatte schlechte Laune zu haben.

„Los, los, und wehe du trödelst Tony, so wie beim letzen mal.!", motze er.  
DiNozzo schaute etwas verlegen. „Ich hab nicht getrödelt, ich hatte wichtige Aufgaben nebenher zu erledigen!"  
Gibbs zog seine linke Augenbraue so hoch das sie fast den Haaransatz seiner recht eigenwilligen Frisur berührte.

„Du bezeichnest es als wichtig diese vollbusige blondhaarige zum Kino auszuführen?"  
Wieder einmal schafft er es Tony wie einen begossenen Pudel aussehen zu lassen.  
„Hey wir haben nen Jonny Depp Film gesehn, du hast ja keine Ahnung welche Selbsbeherschung es einem abverlangt dabei nicht einzuschlafen."  
Der Special Agent klang nun keinesfalls verständnisvoll als er ihm einem Klaps auf den Hinterkopf verpasste.

Mit den Worten „Überdenke deine Prioritäten.", schubste er Tony in den Fahrstuhl der mit einem Pling endlich angekommen war.  
Drinnen beschloss der Braunhaarige zu kapitulieren und hielt ausnahmsweise den Mund was McGee mit einem Schmunzeln beobachtete.  
„Bambino...ich will kein Wort hören!", maulte Tony mit finsteren Blick auf Tim und schmollte den weiteren Weg bis nach oben.

Die Tür des Aufzugs sprang schon auf als Gibbs plötzlich sagte, „Verdammt ich hab die Akte unten vergessen!".  
Kate bemerkte diese glatte Lüge denn selbige trug er unter seinen rechten Arm.

Zu ihren Kollegen blickend sah sie das sich alle bereits verzogen hatten und sie nun noch mit ihrem Chef alleine im Fahrstuhl stand.  
Nicht gewillt bereits jetzt ihr Spiel mit ihm aufzugeben, da sie fürchtete er würde ihre Situation und jetzt mit ihr die Regel 12 diskutieren, beschloss sie Zeit zu gewinnen indem sie unnötiger weise noch mal nach unten fahren und die vermeintliche Akte holen würde.

„Ich geh sie schnell holen, bin gleich wieder da."  
Sie drückte schon den Knopf für das Untergeschoss so das er keine Möglichkeit hatte einen möglichen Protest zu äußern.  
Grinsend betrachtete er ihr verwundertes Gesicht als sich die Tür wieder schloss aber nicht ins Büro gegangen war.

Die Akte lässig in der Hand herum drehend sprach er, „Sie sind einfach zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt als das sie diesen Bluff bemerkten würden."  
Kate setze ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf und beschloss die Rolle der unwissenden weiter zu spielen. „Bluff?"

„Katie, Katie...", murmelte er , sich gefährlich langsam auf sie zubewegend.  
„Was beschäftigt dich denn so das du das nicht bemerkt hast?"  
Sie ging einen Schritt zurück wenn er einen auf sie zumachte. Es glich einem Tanz auf diesem engen Raum der sie faszinierte aber aufgrund der vorhergehenden Situation auch zunehmend ängstigte.

„M..mich?...Äh nichts denke ich. Was meinst du denn?"  
Er grinste selbstgefällig und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen weiterhin.  
„So nervös Agend Todd?...Hast du Angst in engen Räumen oder gibt es einen anderen Grund dafür das sich deine Atmung beschleunigt?"

Sie fühlte das sie Rot wurde und hasste ihn dafür sie so zu durchleuchten.  
„Es ist alles okay Gibbs, ich habe ganz sicher keine Klaustrophobie.", sagte sie auf die Anzeige des Aufzugs schielend.

„Ich geh schnell die Akte holen wenn du nichts dagegen hast."  
Die Tür öffnete sich und sie lief fast hektisch aus dem Fahrstuhl.  
Auf das erhoffte schließen der Metall Tür wartend hielt sie den Atem an und drehte sich in die Richtung aus der sie das Klicken erwartete.  
Doch alles was sie sah war ein grinsender Gibbs der mit deinem Fuß das schließen selbiger verhinderte.

„Warum hast du es denn so eilig Kate?", fragte er Gibbs untypisch mit weichem Ton.  
Sie klappte den Mund wieder zu , den sie nicht gemerkt hatte offen stehen zu lassen und unterstützte ihre Worte mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Ich will die Akte holen, was denkst du denn?"

Er nahm den Fuß nicht aus der Tür und legte den Kopf schief als er sagte, „Ich frage mich nur ob du zu etwas hinläufst was du willst...". Er machte eine kleine Pause um seine nächsten Worte herausfordernder klingen zu lassen.

_„Oder ob du vor etwas wegrennst was du fürchtest zu wollen..."_

tbc...noch einmal


	9. Finale

_is kurz ich weiß aber ich hab endlos stress!  
bald gibts die neue Fic!Vielen Dank an meine treuen Reviewer Snake und Liz!Ich hoffe euch gefällts°hab euch lieb.  
_**

* * *

****Finale:**

Da stand sie nun und wusste nicht wohin. Sie wusste dass es stimmte was er  
sagte. Sie wollte ihn. Mehr als je zuvor.  
Doch ihr Teufelchen, was es sich auf ihrer linken Schulter bequem gemacht hatte, flüsterte_:"Wenn du deinen Job behalten willst, lass es sein Kate. Ist es das wert?"_

Der kleine Engel zu ihrer rechten schien jedoch ganz anderer Meinung.

"_Du willst ihn, und er ist bereit es zu zulassen obwohl seine verdammten regeln dagegen sprechen. Was überlegst du lang?"_

_  
_Sie blickte zu Gibbs und sah dass er mit seiner Hand einladend auf den Aufzug  
deutete.  
Das Lächeln was seine Mundwinkel umspielte vermochte sie nicht zu deuten aber ihre Zweifel waren einfach zu groß.  
„Gibbs ich, ich…." Versuchte sie zu erklären aber er unterbrach ihr Gestammel gleich.

„Kate, bitte, vertrau mir!"

Nicht antwortend ging sie zu ihm in den Fahrstuhl zurück und beobachtete ungewöhnlich neugierig den Schließmechanismus der Tür.  
Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen doch sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und spürte, wie ihr Herz raste. Er hatte von hinten ihre Hand genommen und sie mit der seinigen fest umschlossen.

Doch nun stand auch Gibbs stand reglos da, scheinbar unentschlossen, was er mit ihrer Hand tun sollte, nun, wo er sie einmal genommen hatte. Da war er wieder. Dieser offene Blick, der Feuer durch Kates Adern schickte. Er spiegelte eine Mischung aus Verlangen, Sehnsucht und purer Leidenschaft, aber auch Zweifel und Zaudern wieder. Seine Finger umschlossen ihren Handrücken fest und sanft zugleich.. Es war so leicht, ebenfalls seinen Druck zu erwidern...Und das tat sie.

Langsam aber bestimmt drehte sie sich um und verringerte so den Abstand noch weiter.  
Ihre Stimme war merkwürdig flach als sie sprach „Ich vertraue dir…doch wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhören dann…Ich will die Kontrolle nicht verlieren, du weißt wie ich das hasse! Gibbs…" Er ließ sie wieder nicht ausreden, „Was, wenn ich nicht will, das wir jetzt aufhören? Was, wenn ich will, das du die Kontrolle verlierst?"

Sie zögerte ob seiner Worte die sie nahezu um den Verstand brachten doch sie war wieder versucht zu gehen. „Bleib", flüsterte er – so leise, dass er kaum zu verstehen war doch sein Blick bekräftigte seine Worte. Er umfasste ihre Hüfte und zog sie ohne zu zögern näher.

Ihr Zittern brachte ihn dazu die Augen weit aufzureißen und sie schaffte es einfach nicht aufzuhören.„Shhh ... hör auf …", sprach er leise und umfasste nun mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht.  
„Ich will dich dazu bringen, dich zu öffnen. Du weißt das es mir sonst sehr schwer fällt dasselbe zu tun aber du bist mir wichtiger als jede Fassade. Ich will dich nicht so, mit angsterfüllten Augen und der Atmung eines geschockten Eichhörnchens. Verstehst du Kate?".

Sie stieß die Luft aus, ohne sich vorher bewusst gewesen zu sein sie angehalten zu haben.  
Er wollte sie wirklich. Es war nicht einfach nur ein Spiel für ihn. Er meinte es doch tatsächlich ernst!  
Tausend Gedanken flogen durch ihren Kopf , alle kreisten um sie beide.  
Sie lächelte wieder, aufrichtig und in ihren Augen glomm leise Sehnsucht.  
Er seufze erleichtert als er dies erkannte und sagte „Mach die Augen zu Kate!"

Sie schloss sie wie er es „befohlen" hatte und harrte der Dinge die da kommen wollten.  
Sanft spürte sie seine Lippen auf den ihrigen und seufzte leise, als er seine Hände besitzergreifend um sie legte.  
Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit löste er sich ob des Sauerstoffmangels wieder von ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich will dich….", begann sie doch kam anscheinend nicht weiter.  
„Du willst mich…?", erfragte er den Rest des Satzes.

Sie lächelte nur. Ich will dich! Das ist alles. Ich will dich auch Jethro."

_FIN_

_Danke an Alle, es hat echt spass gemacht!_

_Bis zum nächsten mal!_

_Skoyer_


End file.
